


The Invitation

by akaStoryteller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaStoryteller/pseuds/akaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis receives a rather coveted invitation from Madame Josette Saunier, a mysterious widow whispered about throughout all of Paris and fabled for her carefully chosen trysts.  (This is my first attempt at writing something this explicit.  I hope it's okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nothing related to The Musketeers. I am just having a bit of fun.

**The Invitation**

 

 

Aramis stared at the scrap of parchment in his hand.   He swallowed hard and felt a shiver of anticipation curl through his belly.  After reading the missive through a second time, he tucked the piece of perfumed parchment into a pocket, a grin gracing his face.

 

Seeing the grin, Porthos asked, “Oi, what’s put that smile on your face?”

 

Aramis patted the pocket.  “I…I have been invited to _visit_ Madame Josette Saunier.”

 

“No!  Say it ain’t so!  You a chosen one?”

 

“I’ve the invite right here in my pocket.”

 

“You’ve heard the rumors then—same as me—that there’s a certain reason she’s a widow.”  Porthos raised an eyebrow as he made this statement.

 

Aramis’ grin widened.  “You mean the rumors that say she is an uncommon beauty with uncommonly wicked skills?”

 

“To put it politely.”  Porthos shook his head and raised a cup to his lips.  After swallowing a healthy gulp of wine, he said, “Well then, I’ll just wish you luck.”

 

**~*M*~**

 

At the designated time, Aramis stood outside the Wren, awaiting Madame Saunier’s emissary to escort him to her secret abode as outlined in the note.  After several long minutes, a breath of sound behind him alerted him to the man’s presence.  Aramis stiffened reflexively and almost reached for his sword.  He turned toward the short, nondescript man.

 

“Francois?” queried Aramis.  


“Put this on.”  The man shoved a blindfold into Aramis’ hands.

 

“Now really, is this strictly necessary?”  


“It is if you wish to visit Madame Saunier.  She’ll not have it any other way.”

 

Aramis reluctantly did as instructed, removing his hat and pulling the white cloth over his head then adjusting it fully over his eyes.  He carefully replaced the hat on his head.  He tensed when Francois grabbed at his elbow.

 

“Relax.  It ain’t that far.  A short walk is all.”

 

Walking while blindfolded proved to be a tricky endeavor and Aramis found himself stumbling now and again despite Francois’ guiding hand.  It was a relief when they finally came to a halt.  He heard a door open and Francois again took his arm and escorted him across the threshold.  From there Aramis was lead up a good number of stairs and down a long hallway.  Another door opened, he was pushed through and then the door closed behind him.

 

“Francois, remove the blindfold and then vacate the premises if you please.  You may return at dawn.”

 

“Yes, Madame…”  Francois bowed before making quick work of removing Aramis’ hat, which he left on a nearby table, and the blindfold.  Folding the blindfold in his gnarled hands, he backed out of the room without delay.

 

Blinking in the candlelight, Aramis finally got his first look at the mysterious Madame Saunier.  He sucked in a sharp breath.  She was every bit as beautiful and ethereal as she was rumored to be.   Creamy skin peeking from beneath a sheer, pale green chemise, full ruby-colored lips, and a cascade of chestnut hair, unrestrained and tumbling down her back.  A fine, voluptuous figure.  Piercing hazel eyes pinned him to the spot.

 

“Aramis of the King’s Musketeers.  A fabled romantic and generous lover I’m given to understand.”

 

 Aramis made a slight bow, his leather creaking with the movement.  “Madame Saunier.  It is a pleasure.”

 

“It will be.”

 

She approached him slowly, her gaze slowly roaming the length of his body.  She smiled.  “Now then, let me offer a few simple rules.  I am very judicial when it comes to choosing lovers for my periodic trysts.  It is a one-time invitation, though I’ve been known to bend that particular rule on rare occasion.  You are not to discuss, in any length of detail, what occurs in this bedchamber between now and dawn.  I like to keep the air of mystery surrounding such assignations.  And lastly, remember that I am completely in charge.  Are you in agreement, Monsieur?”

 

Aramis nodded.  “Agreed.”

 

“Lovely.  Now that that has been dispensed with, let’s get you down to your smalls and then you can join me on the bed for a cup of wine.”

 

Once he was reclined casually on the bed, Josette handed him a glass cup half-full of deep red liquid—a rather fine burgundy from the looks of it.  He drank greedily, watching as she sipped from her own cup.  After a couple of hearty swallows, Aramis suddenly gasped as he felt a rush of desire flood through his body.  His nipples tightened and his manhood twitched as a pool of heat seated itself there.  His gaze flew to Josette.  “What—the wine?”

 

Josette reached out and laid a soothing hand on his belly, pleased to see the muscles quiver beneath her touch.  “It is just a little aphrodisiac, my darling.  A pleasure enhancer, nothing more.”  She urged him to take another swallow then tugged the cup from his grip, placing it, along with her own, on a small table next to the bed.

 

She arched over him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.  Her hands traveled up his chest, thumbs seeking out his nipples.  Releasing his mouth, she trailed her lips down his neck, nipping quickly when she reached his shoulder.  She continued on until her mouth reached one nipple, and she drew it into her mouth.  Her tongue swirled the pebbled flesh.

 

Aramis moaned and shifted restlessly on the bed as her mouth and her fingers sent thrums of pleasure straight to his cock, which was already standing at attention beneath his linens and aching for release.  He drew up a knee and turned slightly toward Josette.  “I think we have far too many clothes on, love.”

 

Pulling away, Josette straightened.  “Mmm.  I believe I agree.”  She pulled her chemise over her head and dropped it to the floor.  She then pulled at his smalls, urging him to lift his hips then stripping them from his body.  They joined her chemise on the floor.

 

Aramis lifted his hands to her breasts, palming their weight, his eyes blown with lust.  “Already at this moment, the faintest breeze may send me over.”

 

“Oh?  Shall we see about that?”  Josette’s head dipped toward his manhood, and she gently blew air along the length of his cock.

 

Aramis shivered.

 

“Hmmm, it didn’t work,” hummed Josette, “I believe it might just take a little more.”

 

Her lips closed over him.  Aramis shouted and his back arched.  He frantically reached for her, pulling her up until she was straddling his hips.  Without hesitation, he buried himself to the hilt within her folds.  Within three hard strokes, he was spilling within her with a choked cry.  He distantly heard her cry out through the buzzing in his ears.

 

Falling back panting, Aramis threw an arm across his eyes.  “I am sorry.”

 

“Sorry?  For what?”

 

“I came too quickly.”

 

Josette trailed a hand down the side of his face.  “A causal effect of the aphrodisiac.  Do not fret.  We have all night.”  She slipped from the bed and moved to the sideboard.  After refilling their cups with wine, she gathered together a plate of grapes and cheese and returned to the bed.  She held a grape to Aramis’ lips.

 

“Fuel your body, Monsieur.  You will need it.”

 

Aramis accepted the grape and bit down.  The small purple sphere burst, showering his taste buds with a divine sweetness.  She fed him another before handing him his wine.  They quickly shared the small repast tucked amongst the bedsheets.  When they were finished, Aramis laid back with a sigh.  He could already feel the now-familiar tingling heat pooling in his manhood.

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Refreshed from the small sustenance, Josette once again slipped from the bed and walked to the sideboard where she retrieved a small crock.  She removed the lid and with a coquettish smile sauntered back to the bed.  She dipped her finger in the jar then raised it to Aramis’ lips.

Aramis raised an eyebrow.  “Honey?”

“Mmm, hmm.”  Josette ran the tip of her finger over his lips then pushed it into his mouth.

The sticky sweetness melted on the musketeer’s tongue.

Josette moved down the bed to her lover’s belly, drizzling honey along the way.  “I think I fancy a little dessert.”  Her tongue followed, lapping up the viscous fluid.

His balls tightened at the feel of her tongue gliding gracefully across his chest and belly.  With each new trickle of warm honey, goose bumps erupted and when Josette arrived at his belly button and paused to lap away the sweetness pooled there, Aramis felt his cock go iron hard in anticipation.  A fingernail raked across one nipple and his hips bucked.  A tiny pearl of white beaded on the tip of his manhood.  And then her tongue was there to whisk it away.  He groaned at the tease.  Tangling his fingers in her hair, he fought the urge to push her mouth closer.  Instead he lifted her face and murmured, “Do I get to indulge in a little dessert myself?”

She hesitated, though her eyes were wide with lust.  After a second, she nodded.

Needing no further encouragement, Aramis reversed their positions while at the same time extracting the jar of honey from her grip.  He wasted no time in drizzling it across her breasts.  Setting the container aside, he dipped his head and drew one nipple into his mouth.  After suckling hard for several long moments, Aramis drew back and turned his attention to the other breast, laving that nipple into a pebbled point before drawing it fully into his mouth.  While his mouth tended to her breast, Aramis’ calloused hands roamed her torso, thumbs tracing invisible patterns across her skin.

Accompanied by Josette’s soft moans, his lips soon followed his hands and he kissed and licked his way down her body.   He nudged her knees apart and settled between her legs.  As his thumb found her, he murmured, “There is no need for the honey here.”  With that, he pressed his tongue into the folds of her womanhood, zeroing in on that small bud of pleasure and drawing it gently between his teeth.

Raw desire cascaded through Josette and she thrust her hands into Aramis’ hair, holding him close as her hips began their own slow dance as orgasm neared.  When two fingers joined in the rhythmic thrusting of his tongue, Josette felt herself come undone and she screamed.

Aramis rained kisses across her thighs and belly as she quivered through the last of her orgasm.  He raised up on his knees, ready to seek his own pleasure when she raised a staying hand.

“No!”

“No?” he squeaked, his cock hard and jutting demandingly in front of him, his body aching for fulfillment.

“No…not…yet…” she panted.

Aramis sat back on his heels.  “Madame, are you trying to kill me?”

Josette giggled.  “Only a little.”  She sat up and patted the bed.  “Come.  Lay down for me.”

Aramis groaned but complied, eyeing her with a raised brow when she retrieved several long strips of material from the table next to the bed.  She reached for his wrist and began to wrap one of the strips around it then secured the other end to the headboard.

Pausing at this other wrist, she asked, “Are you afraid?”

“Afraid?”

“Of being restrained?”

“In this instance…not at all.”

“Good.”  She finished with his wrists and proceeded to bind both ankles.  The last cloth she used as a blindfold.

Restrained and blindfolded such as he was, Aramis felt his muscles tense automatically, conditioned by many years of danger and battle.  He jumped at the first tickling touch of something soft and airy on his chest.  Quickly deducing that it was a feather dancing over his skin, he shivered as it seemed to ignite his nerve endings.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm.”

She smiled as he abruptly wriggled away from the feather’s touch.  “Are you ticklish?”

Gritting his teeth at the intense sensation he muttered, “Perhaps a bit.”  He relaxed when the feather moved away from the most susceptible areas.

The feather glided slowly over his chest, down his stomach, and across his twitching cock before dipping lower and circling his hole.  He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering beneath the blindfold.  Too soon, the feathery touch went away, only to be replaced by something warm and moist.  It swirled and the tip pushed inside, his hips bucked.  His hands fisted.

After several minutes, the warm moistness disappeared and Aramis let out a moan when he felt her finger breach him.  At the same instant, her tongue licked at his perineum and his balls, which were now drawn up tight in anticipation.  Her finger pushed deeper, and deeper still, and then she pressed against his prostate.  Fireworks exploded behind Aramis’ eyelids.  He shouted as his orgasm roared through his body and he came.

Panting through the aftermath, Aramis felt her undo his bonds.  Exhausted, he yanked the blindfold away and let his arms drop to his sides.  Locking his gaze on her, he said with a crooked smile, “You, Madame, are a wicked, wicked woman.”  Shifting backward to rest against the headboard, he continued, “I think you’ve wrung me dry.”

“I hope not,” she replied, reaching for the bottle of wine.  Forgoing a cup, she held the bottle to his lips.  “I most definitely hope not.”

**~*M*~**

They came together twice more in the night.  At the first cheery tweets from a bird outside the window, Aramis roused from the doze he’d fallen into to find Josette up and dressed.  She was standing by the window looking at the first blush of dawn.  He rose and dressed then approached her at the window.  Turning her to face him, he bent and brushed his lips across hers.

“Madame, it was indeed my pleasure.”

She framed his face with her hands.  “And mine as well, Aramis of the Musketeers.”

Before she could say more, Francois knocked on the door and entered at her beckoning.  Aramis moved to the door then turned and bowed slightly.  “Perhaps we shall meet again, Madame.”

Josette smiled.  “Perhaps.”

Aramis picked up his hat, fitted the blindfold over his eyes on his own and put his hat on his head.  He allowed Francois back to the Wren.

After bidding Francois an awkward adieu, Aramis made his way back to the garrison on legs that wobbled like wet noodles.  Aramis made his way to the table where Porthos sat enjoying his breakfast.  With a groan, he plopped himself down on the bench next to his friend and immediately folded his arms, resting his head on top.

“Good morning to you too,” growled Porthos.

Aramis lifted his head and blinked sleepily at his fellow musketeer.  “I am sorry.  Good morning.”  He yawned mightily and dropped his head back down.

“What’s the matter with him?” queried Athos as he approached the table with his own breakfast in hand.

“Oi, he had an invite from Madame Saunier last night,” answered Porthos around a bite of porridge.

“ _He_ was a chosen one?” Athos exclaimed.  He eyed Aramis from head to toe.  “Actually, I’m surprised he’d not been invited before now.  From the looks of him, I suspect he won’t be worth much of anything the rest of the day.”

“Oi,” Porthos nodded.  “If the rumors I’ve heard are true.

“They’re true,” mumbled Aramis whose head was still buried in his arms.

Athos shook his head.  “Good thing it’s a light day then.

“Who needs a light day,” questioned d’Artagnan as he joined them.

“Aramis!” crowed Athos and Porthos simultaneously.

D’Artagnan looked at Aramis.  “What’s wrong with him?”

Porthos pushed his bowl away.  “Madame Saunier.”

“Who is Madame Saunier?”  D’Artagnan’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

Athos sank down to rest on the edge of the table.  “Perhaps someday you’ll have the privilege of finding out.  Though I am not quite sure she goes for young pups like you.”

D’Artagnan merely rolled his eyes at the teasing description.

“Word of advice,” Aramis interrupted, lifting his head from arm pillow, “eat your fruits and vegetables.  You’ll need all the strength you can get if that day ever comes.”

“I think I need to hear this story,” d’Artagnan mused.

“Sorry, lad.  But I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

**_FIN_ **


End file.
